


On Its Own: My Poetry Not Annotated

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Poetry Book [11]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These poems will not be further explained, except that most were written in the idealism and romanticism of youth while a few were written after the years added experience and pessimism and, at the same time, wisdom and insight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How My Garden Grows

How My Garden Grows

 

Now ruby red the beet does grow

And orangey gold the carrot;

Tomatoes, too, and crisp green greens,

Deserve our praise and merit.

 

I pause to gaze upon

Their march in stately rows.

Contended with a job well done;

That’s how my garden grows.


	2. Old Memories

OLD MEMORIES

 

Old memories are the best

For these are the ones twice blessed.

First, when they happened long ago;

Second, in Remembrance’s afterglow.

 

In these two ways may I

Always remember days gone by,

With (my heart filled forever to the brim)

Memories of those Time will never dim.


	3. Chrysalis, An Introspective

CHRYSALIS, AN INTROSPECTIVE

 

An insect eventually emerges from its chrysalis

and meanders off

into the next phase of its existence.

It follows Nature’s plan

without thought,

without worry,

without regret.

Lucky insect!

 

I remind myself of the insect’s mindless journey through Life

and marvel at the logic, 

and beauty, 

of the plan.

There is no forethought,

or effort, 

needed from the insect.

Lucky, lucky insect! 

 

I nod sagely as I accept for myself

the wisdom of the insect assuming its new life:

Change is not necessarily better,

just different.

The change becoming,

at last, 

a new chrysalis, 

a new prison.

Yet the insect adjusts 

and is content.

 

As I gather my prison around me,

I decide to be content with my burden, too.

It is, 

after all, 

mine.

All mine!

Lucky, lucky me!


	4. A Legend

A LEGEND

 

Melancholy heart

Blooming in the shade of unrequited love,

Your beauty is lost in the shadows of complacency

And your youth grows bitter from the terrible pain

Of his neglect.

 

Your color may grow dim from misuse

And eventually fade and die;

But love’s memory will remain, 

Fresh and caustic,

Forever.


	5. With Sympathy

WITH SYMPATHY

 

You will smile again,

But it will not seem as bright;

You will laugh again,

But it will not seem as light.

For you must bear a grief

That no one else can claim.

You may love again,

But it will not feel the same.


	6. Our Love Affair

Our Love Affair

Our love affair is over,  
Our love affair is through;  
But I want to tell you that  
I'll always love you.

Through all the coming years,  
We may be so far apart;  
But, darling, you will be with me  
Here inside my lonely heart.

 

 

Our Love Affair (an irreverent friend's alternate verse)

Our love affair is over,  
Our love affair is through;  
But I want to tell you that  
I'll name it after you.


End file.
